Update:Dev Blog: Raids Rewards 3
The latest raids rewards blog has just gone live over on the forums. Be sure to give it a read! Mods Archie, Ash, Ed, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, Weath, West The Old School Team ---- DEV BLOG: RAID REWARDS 3 We've made a number of changes to the raids rewards we previously offered. With a complete rework for the elder wand and dragon thrownaxe, we thought another dev blog was in order! From the game update on Thursday we will be opening a beta world in which you'll be able to get your hands on prototype versions of the elder weapons. If you're curious to see exactly how they'll be in game, you'll have a chance later on this week! ELDER MAUL The elder maul is a hard-hitting crush weapon which requires level 75 Attack to equip. It hits at the same rate as a godsword and has the following stats: The elder maul will certainly have its uses in PvM, but it will provide a lower damage per second than the abyssal bludgeon. Some monsters which require big crush hits rather than consistent crush damage would be a great place to use this weapon. In PvP, we expect the elder maul to introduce a bit more variety. Currently, there are very few weapons to choose from which are viable in PvP. The elder maul will help mix things up a bit, offering a good option for both a primary weapon and a KO weapon. With most armour providing a lower crush defence than slash or stab defence, the maul should prove to be very accurate in PvP. The elder maul does not have a special attack. ELDER WAND (UPDATED) The elder wand is a high level magic weapon created by using an elder enchantment on a master wand. Elder enchantments are a drop received from raids. The elder wand requires level 75 magic to equip. In addition to the stats shown above, the elder wand both acts as a water staff and provides a 15% chance of negating rune costs when casting a spell. It can be used to autocast ancient magicks. The elder wand provides the best magic attack bonus in the game. Combined with its other bonuses and effects, the weapon would be very useful for training magic using ice burst or ice barrage. The wand would also be a useful tool for PKers looking to land teleblocks, as they're keen to get magic accuracy wherever they can. ---- KODAI ROBES Kodai robes are a new set of magic and prayer robes which provide best-in-slot magic attack. The robes will require level 75 Magic & Prayer to equip. The robes provide magic attack slightly greater than Ahrim's robes, but lack the defences the set offers. Kodai robes also offer prayer bonus and do not degrade. DRAGON PLATEBODY (UPDATED) Following the feedback we've received from the previous raids rewards developer blogs, we've decided to remove the dragon platebody from the raids rewards on offer. If we were to introduce the dragon platebody with raids, we don't feel that it would add the value that such an iconic item should. We'll be holding onto the dragon platebody for now, and you can expect to see it offered as part of an update at some point in the future. DRAGON THROWNAXE (UPDATED) Dragon thrownaxes provide +36 Ranged attack and +47 Ranged strength. Special attack The special attack of the dragon thrownaxe improves accuracy by 25% and guarantees that you will attack on the next game tick. This special attack costs 25% special attack energy. The special attack could be used to attack several times in quick succession with improved accuracy. Unlike the granite maul special attack, it would not be possible to use all of these special attack hits at once. You would have to correctly time your use of the special attacks, and would only be able to hit once per game tick. Dragon thrownaxes are consumed when they are thrown using the special attack. DRAGON SWORD For years we have seen request after request from Old School players asking us to bring the dragon sword into the game. The time has come, and we'd like to offer it as a reward from raids! The dragon sword requires level 60 Attack to equip. It attacks at the same rate as a scimitar and provides the following bonuses: Special attack The special attack of the dragon sword has one of two effects. If your target is protecting from melee, the special attack ignores this for one attack. If they are not, it hits with 25% increased accuracy and damage. The special attack costs 40% special attack energy. FORGOTTEN PRAYERS (UPDATED) For some time we have discussed the possibility of additions to the Old School prayer book. Prayers such as Rigour and Augury have come up regularly in those discussions, and now we would like to offer a number of new prayers unlocked with raid rewards. The forgotten prayers are unlocked with a tradeable scroll dropped as a reward from raids. When the scroll is read, you will be given a choice of learning one of six prayers. After one prayer is learnt, the scroll crumbles to dust. The six prayers have the following requirements and effects: ---- A poll deciding which of the above rewards will make their way into Old School will be on the way in the coming weeks. Let us know what you think! Mods Archie, Ash, Ed, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, Weath, West The Old School Team